LUST
by KaizumiAyame
Summary: Di balik sekat dinding, keduanya saling ingin. AkaKuroMomoi


Bola itu menggelinding halus di sepanjang pelataran marmer. Dibiarkan terus bergulir hingga membentur dinding, lalu kembali lagi ke asal.

"Satu." Ia berbisik di balik napasnya sendiri ketika telapaknya menyentuh permukaan bola. Lalu kembali dilepas.

"Dua."

Terus menerus hingga entah sampai hitungan keberapa. Ia terus bermain. Membenturkan bola ke dinding berkali-kali, berharap ada suara di baliknya. Kadang, ia terpaksa mengulang–tapi tidak masalah.

Muncul suara dari balik pintu. Lembut, namun takut-takut. "Sayang, sudah saatnya makan."

"…tiga puluh tiga."

Dentingan piring-isinya bahkan tidak pantas disebut makanan-yang menyentuh lantai diabaikan. Wanita yang membawanya tidak bisa berkata-kata. Bahkan tersenyum saja terasa begitu sakit.

Penghuni kamar itu tidak menoleh, tidak juga mengusir si wanita. Konstan tangannya menangkap dan memutar bola.

Wanita itu–Momoi Satsuki–harus menahan air mata yang mulai mendesak pelupuk. Ia sudah begitu terbiasa diabaikan. Mendengar jawaban-jawaban pendek? Itu saja sudah cukup untuk mengasup kebutuhan jiwanya.

Namun ada sesuatu yang meremas dadanya ketika laki-laki itu tidak pernah lagi menyebut namanya. Tidak lagi menoleh ke arahnya. _Tidak lagi mengenalinya._

Tidak ada lagi suara halus yang melafalkan sebutan 'Momoi- _san_ ' dengan begitu dalam dan dingin.

Momoi berlutut, menunggu dengan sabar. Tidak peduli berapa lama, sesakit apapun kekasihnya di mata orang, ia akan tetap menunggu.

Suatu saat nanti, mata biru pucat itu akan kembali bergulir ke arahnya–sama seperti bola yang akan kembali bergulir ke pemiliknya.

–atau tidak sama sekali.

.

.

 **LUST**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **AkaxKuroxMomoi**

 **WARNING: ketidakjelasan detected. _You've been warned._**

.

.

Bagi Tetsuya, basket adalah segalanya.

Orang boleh melihatnya sebagai sosok yang lemah dan tidak atletis, namun–ah–apakah ada kriteria fisikal untuk mencintai sesuatu?

Yang ia tahu, pandangan busuk orang-oranglah yang menciptakan kriteria-kriteria itu.

Olahraga _harus_ dicintai oleh mereka yang berbisep menonjol.

Seni _harus_ dicintai oleh mereka yang cerdas.

Laki-laki _harus_ dicintai oleh perempuan–begitu pula sebaliknya.

Keharusan-keharusan itu mengurungnya. Membekapnya begitu sakit hingga ingin meronta. Tetsuya tidak tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan–apakah dirinya sendiri, atau orang lain? Atau malah keduanya?

Entahlah.

Namun Tetsuya berusaha. Ia bermain, berlatih, memeluk bola itu lebih sering dari yang lain–bukti kalau ia begitu mencintai bola beralur hitam itu.

Ketika seseorang menghargai kecintaannya pada basket beberapa musim panas yang lalu, ia terpaku. Tidak tahu ada sepasang mata yang selama ini mengawasinya dalam diam.

–juga tidak tahu kalau sepasang mata itu begitu indah, terlalu indah untuk bisa disebut manusia. Iris sewarna darah itu memiliki kedalaman yang berbeda dari manik-manik (sok) ekspresif yang selama ini ia temui, sehingga Tetsuya penasaran ingin masuk lebih dalam lagi.

Suaranya juga tak kalah seduktif–halus, memikat, dan mampu membuat siapa saja bertekut lutut.

Saat itu, Tetsuya tahu kalau ia jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Setiap latihan yang diikutinya, setiap pantulan basket–atau gesekan sol sepatu yang didengarnya–terasa berbeda. Ada getaran menyenangkan setiap kali pujian halus itu menggelitik kupingnya.

Mungkin, racunnya mulai merasuk di nadi Tetsuya

.

.

Hatinya patah saat itu.

Ketika mata merah itu tak lagi sepenuhnya merah–ada kilat emas di sana yang tidak ia sukai–dan ketika suara itu memanggilnya dengan begitu otoriter, Tetsuya tidak dapat mengenali orang di hadapannya.

"Dia bukan Akashi- _kun_."

Berkali-kali ia merutuk diri, menyalahkan diri, mencela segala aspek dalam sosok seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

" _Apakah... Akashi-_ kun _mencintai basket_?"

Kata-kata itu muncul begitu saja ketika Tetsuya ingin menanyakan hal yang berbeda. Mulutnya menyadari tatapan penonton yang begitu menghujam, memaksanya untuk tunduk pada keharusan seorang manusia 'layak'.

Namun ia mengharapkan laki-laki itu paham. Apakah Sang Raja mencintai basket atau tidak, itu bukan masalah. Hanya saja-apakah ia benar-benar memandang Tetsuya sebagai orang yang berharga?

Bola mata berbeda warna itu–orang-orang melihatnya sebagai ancaman, namun Tetsuya hanya melihat kehampaan di sana–menusuk tajam ketika ia menjawab, " _Memangnya hal itu penting_?"

Kalimat itu membuatnya beku.

Sakit.

... _setelah apa yang kita lakukan selama ini, apa kau melihatku sama seperti orang-orang selama ini?  
_

Kenyataan itu kejam, bukan?

Ada saat-saat dimana kebahagiaan seseorang dirampas begitu saja. Ada masa ketika sesuatu yang selama ini dijadikan impian hidup berubah memusuhinya.

Di hari yang sama pada musim dingin ia mendengar kalimat penolakan itu, Tetsuya memilih untuk tenggelam dalam dunia ciptaannya sendiri. Dunia yang hanya muat menampung dirinya, bola basket-

–Dan Akashi Seijuurou seorang.

.

.

 _Masih berlatih, rupanya._ Ia menyeringai bangga.

 _Phantom_ biru kesayangannya rupanya masih berusaha mempertahankan gelar. Tidak peduli di mana, atau kapan, dia akan tetap berlatih–sama seperti dulu.

Ia tahu betapa intensnya Kuroko Tetsuya berlatih. Ia tahu bahwa suara itu tidak akan berhenti walaupun malam berkuasa.

Ia menyukai sorot datar yang sarat akan ekspresi. Ia bangga karena dialah satu-satunya orang yang tahu.

Ia menyayangi orang itu-karena bagaimanapun, dia tidak akan menyerah. Dia terlalu kuat untuk berada di dalam tubuh rapuh itu.

Ia mencintainya-karena dia adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.

Suara bola kembali bergema per 15 detik-oh ya, ia menghitungnya dengan begitu akurat-dan ia tidak sabar menunggu 15 detik berikutnya untuk mendengar suara itu kembali.

Ia tidak menjawab, bukan karena tidak bisa mendengar. Hanya saja, ia cukup cerdas untuk tidak menjerit.

Setiap konfesi ia susun dengan rapi di dalam pikirannya, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk diselipkan di balik sekat pembatas.

Ketukan itu begitu monoton di telinganya, terus menerus membentur dinding dengan lembut, lalu begitu lagi.

Memangnya siapa lagi yang bersedia menyapanya–selain anak biru itu? Ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak memahami panggilan-panggilan tersirat. Telinganya sudah terbiasa menangkap suara-suara lembut yang selama ini mengisi kepalanya. Suara-suara yang hingga sekarang tidak pernah berhenti menyiksa dirinya.

Akashi merangkak mendekati dinding yang membatasi mereka berdua. Tangan kurusnya membelai permukaan putih itu dengan begitu posesif.

"Tetsuya," nama keramat itu diucapkan lambat-lambat, mengecup dinding dengan lembut.

"Kau bisa mendengarku, kan?"- _kau bersedia untuk mengulang pernyataanmu saat itu, kan?  
_

Bagaimanapun, Akashi Seijuurou adalah dua jiwa yang terperangkap dalam satu tubuh.

.

.

 **a/n**

 **Ini apaan *sweatdrop***

 **Niatnya mau nulis dengan _prompt_ ngawur: _bola, kunci, pembatas_. Jadinya begini-pasrah aja lah ya ((: anggap aja ini hadiah valentine cuma-cuma.**

 **Xoxo,  
Ayame**


End file.
